HardAssed
by Rothelena
Summary: Tag for ep.3.21 "Like a Redheaded Stepchild". It's utterly explicit, M, PWP, I bet you guessed as much. Established Jane/Lisbon.


_Has something changed? No…PWP, M, utterly smutty- bored yet? Than stop reading, my dear! I can't do anything else than those little tags at the moment, I'm close to hysteria because of season 4- I LOVE this show! I'm a sucker for this show! But I absolutely can't concentrate on anything when I'm that excited…._

_Disclaimer: Certainly not mine! I'm just having fun here!_

**Hard-Assed- Tag to ep.3.21 „Like a Redheaded Stepchild"**

It was late at the CBI, the case was closed, and Agent Teresa Lisbon was busy doing the last task of the day: packing her bags and haul her butt home.

She felt tired and, as she always did when she had managed to catch another killer, horny. She wondered why that was? It had nothing to do with the killers, that was for sure. But everything with a certain fair-haired consultant that used to jump her as soon as she was finished for the day.

She passed Patrick Jane's couch. Didn't look. Just walked on. But she sensed his lithe figure jumping up immediately, falling in stride beside her.

"Hey," he said softly, "case closed."

"Yes," she said, a slight smile playing around her lips, "case closed."

"No surprise, though," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest to display his biceps, "I'm just perfectly acquainted with the way things work behind bars. I know this prison stuff by heart. If you did time once- you know how the wind blows, Lisbon."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, Jane," she quipped, "I know how much you love to play the hard-assed ex-con."

He looked at her for a moment, and she saw something flicker inside the depths of his eyes. Something that made her guts warm and prickle.

"Honestly," he drawled, "my ass is not the only part of me that's hard at the moment, Lisbon."

Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach, she felt every nerve-ending inside her stirring in anticipation. Felt his warmth beside her. Inhaled his sweet scent. Masculine. Aroused. She shuddered.

But she wouldn't make it quite so easy for him.

They entered the lift and she pressed the correct button.

"You know," she said when the doors whooshed shut, "it's impressive how you solve these cases. Every time. You're so observant. Smart. Skilled."

"Yes," he answered, flashing her a blinding smile, "and I'm an excellent lay on top of everything."

"Says who?" she said sweetly, returning the smile, "The 100+ girlfriends you entertained in the last twelve months?"

"Meh- no girlfriends," he chuckled, "well, just one. But she screams pretty loud when I do her. So I took an educated guess."

Okay- she was hot now. Damn him.

She was about to throw him a snarky remark when he moved and pressed the "Stop"-button. The lift came to a jerky halt.

"Jane!" she cried out, "Are you crazy? You can't do that! They'll send someone up here to get us out!"

He approached her slowly, backing her up into the wall.

"It's late, Lisbon." He whispered "Not many people in this building. It takes them at least 60 minutes to realize the lift is stuck. Care to count how many orgasms I can give you in half the time?"

He opened the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down before his hand sneaked inside, invading her panties, softly parting her folds. His hands were wonderful. Elegant. Delicate. Long-fingered. And two of those exquisite fingers pushed inside her now, entering her tight core with one sure thrust of his hand while he came closer, so close, his body pressing against hers. His thumb rubbed over her throbbing clit, the caress so firm and effective she burst into a cloud of want and lust, her womb convulsing while her sheath contracted around his fingers, a cry of surprise and bliss torn from her throat when she came all of a sudden.

"One." Jane whispered and lowered his head to claim her mouth.

His kiss only added to her headiness. His lips were so soft she whimpered with pleasure, and his tongue tasted like sunshine, like hot wind brushing her senses. Damn, she would let him have her wherever he wanted, whom was she kidding.

Jane pulled his hand back and pushed her pants down while she impatiently kicked her shoes away. She discarded the slacks and heard the sound of tearing fabric when Jane got rid of her panties.

"Damn, Jane," she growled against his lips, "I liked those!"

"I'll buy you as much lingerie as you want," he murmured between kisses, "you can model it for me when we're in private. Tonight, I will enjoy our ride home knowing you don't wear anything beneath your jeans."

He pressed his hips against hers, and she felt his enormous erection against her abdomen, hot and insistent. He was so hard and huge, he drove her insane with need. She felt helpless and desperate when he pushed her that far, and she knew he enjoyed the power. Damn him.

His tongue pushed deeper into her mouth, and she heard the metallic clicking when he opened his belt, the rasp of his zipper being lowered and the rustle of fabric when he freed his erection. She felt his hot flesh sear her skin while he moaned in delight.

"Damn," he whispered, "I need to fuck you so bad, Lisbon…"

"I can't imagine," she cooed, shoving him away, "let me investigate that for myself."

She pushed him against the next wall and sank down in front of him before he could protest. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and she felt his whole body buck against her grip, a violent cry wrenched from his throat.

Whoa. Obviously, he was far more excited than she had thought.

She let her fingertips trace the heavy, pulsating veins on his towering length and felt him writhe in agony.

Well, now we're talking.

She inhaled his scent. Pure. Clean. Sexy. Intoxicating.

Sure as hell no hardship to blow Patrick Jane. She loved his taste, loved his reactions, loved to measure his size with her mouth. He was awe-inspiring. And he was all hers.

She clutched his butt, firm and shapely in her eager hands, and licked along the hard rod, reveling in his tortured whimpers. Her tongue circled the throbbing head of his erection, eliciting a desperate cry from her very desperate man, before she pushed it inside the tiny slit on top of it, sucking at his pre-cum. Jane almost came then and there, his knees buckling.

Teresa chuckled mercilessly and took him into her mouth as deep as she could.

Jane mustered every trick he knew to hold on to his seed. He couldn't speak for a second, felt half-blind, her mouth sucking on him, lips sliding up and down on his hyper-sensitive cock, her tongue playing with his swollen glans, luring him to spend inside her mouth. But he wouldn't, damn her!

He pulled back though it took all the willpower he had, ignoring the sound of protest she made when he slipped free. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall with an audible thud. Her legs wrapped around his hips almost of their own volition when he grabbed her buttocks, lifting her against his body. His erection twitched against her sex, massive and demanding. Playtime was over.

"You were a naughty girl, Teresa Lisbon," he drawled hoarsely, pressing wet, openmouthed kisses on her already swollen lips, "You belong spanked for this little stunt. But I'll take care of this later. For now, I'll administer a different kind of discipline…"

His words alone were almost enough to make her come.

His legs were slightly spread, his butt taut with tension, she grabbed the hard muscle with both hands. His cock was poised at her entrance, ready to make her scream. She felt the grip of his hands on her butt tighten before he pushed inside her core, his hard shaft sliding over soft, tender tissue, stretching her until she felt taken to the point of tearing. Her walls struggled to accommodate him.

"Damn, you're so huge, Jane," she breathed, "I can't take you in this position."

Jane bit down on her neck and made her yelp.

"You just try to tease me, you little minx," he growled, "You know full well you can take me, you wicked, lustful little witch. But you always pretend to be chaste and virginal."

"Why would I do that?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Because you know full well I only take you harder when you play innocent and sweet." His eyes bored into hers.

Damn, she was so close, she would come the second he started to move.

"Is it working?" she asked coquettishly, and he surged into her to the hilt.

Lisbon screamed, unable to stop the sound from emerging, feeling his blazing flesh burn its path through her body, her tight sheath screaming with outrage at the sudden invasion. The lust made her dizzy, he felt so good inside her, her legs twitched around his hips and for a moment she thought she would black out.

"You want hard, Lisbon?" he breathed into her ear, "I show you hard."

And when he started to thrust, she gave everything up to him.

Teresa Lisbon never allowed her control to slip. But he never asked. He had no patience for her issues with self-restraint, he just wanted to make her as desperate, as much out of it as she wanted him. They fought for the ultimate power, neither wanting to relent, to succumb. Both knew the jugular of their opponent- knew it by heart. Both had no qualms to go for it.

He wanted her to scream. And he always earned those screams.

She felt his thrusts reverberating in every part of her body, his cock slamming in and out of her, igniting her nerves with a lust so hot she felt burned by it. She couldn't take more, wouldn't survive, she felt the tension uncoiling, her insides already clenching under the onslaught of a murderous orgasm.

"Stop fighting it, Lisbon," he panted into her ear, his shaft hammering into her soft core, "I'm stronger-come for me. You know you want it."

She wanted to resist, to stay cool and unfazed, but she didn't stand a chance.

She felt the pulsating veins on his manhood ripple across her dripping walls and climaxed so hard she felt awash with dizziness, all orientation lost for long, torturous moments of agonized ecstasy. Wave after wave of blinding pleasure crashed down on her, she couldn't hear her own screams, the blood was rushing through her veins with a deafening noise.

Her sheath convulsed so hard Jane started to shudder against her, so close now he could feel his whole body poise for the final release, his balls so tight it hurt, slamming against her soft buttocks every time he shoved his cock into her, entering depths she had allowed no other man into. He tasted the sweetness of his release on his tongue, felt the soft infusion of his most favorite drug- the complete loss of his mastery. He clung to it to the very end, knowing full well she would take it. It was her prize. The reward she collected for allowing him to love her.

His hips jackhammered, so fast now he was afraid he would bruise her, but he couldn't stop, feeling her come yet again. He'd forgotten to count. But her orgasms melted into each other, each thrust inflaming her anew, until she didn't know where she ended and he began.

He pushed his cock inside her as deep as he could go and went rigid with the sheer force of his release, for a moment he was wrapped in silence before his semen exploded from his body, hitting her womb in an unrelenting blast of heat, he gasped, unable to breathe, his seed torn from him, burning jets of white hot ecstasy slamming through his system. He clutched her against his shaking frame while she received his come into the deepest recesses of her narrow core, and he filled her up with eruption after eruption of milky warmth.

He felt boneless when the bursts of cum final stopped, his length twitching inside her, her slick walls caressing him.

She trembled in his arms, and suddenly she felt awash with feeling, didn't want him to pull out, wanted to stay like this until something or someone forced them to move. Maybe next year. Not now.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you end up pregnant after all," he whispered, still out of breath, "those ejaculations I have with you scare me a bit."

She smiled against his skin.

"You know, birth control works the chemical way, Jane," she quipped, "it usually submits to no one. Not even to Patrick Jane, the master of fertility."

He chuckled, kissing her lips softly, already feeling the rush of new arousal burning in his veins. She tasted heavenly. She was a potent drug. But he had forgotten how to protect himself against her. In these moments, soft and warm with bone-deep satisfaction, he knew that his feelings for her went far deeper than love. Just for her, he battled the guilt. The putrid force that always threatened to amputate any whiff of future he might have. For her, he would survive. Just to hold her, kiss her like this.

He sighed, and his eyes were full of reluctance when he let her go, unwrapping her legs from his hips, putting her on her own feet, finally sliding out of her in the hot gush of his seed.

"Feel naughty enough to take me home with you?" he smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm," she mused, "you might as well come with me. I could use you to keep me occupied in case there's nothing good on TV."

"Ouch, Lisbon, that hurts," he pouted in mock indignation while he straightened his clothes, "didn't I just prove that I'm a million times more interesting than the best TV imaginable?"

She donned her pants before she came closer, pulling him into her arms, eliciting a low purr from the depths of his beautiful body.

"Maybe I just need another taste," she drawled, licking over his full, pale lips, "to realize just how good you really are."

"Damn," he moaned, pressing the "Stop"-button again to make the lift continue its descent, "Let's get out of here before I let you sample this taste you crave in the hallway in front of Jim and his colleagues."

He bowed down and carefully pocketed her torn panties, his eyes glued to hers.

Damn, he made her HOT. In capital letters.

They stepped out of the lift and walked through the dark foyer in silence. She slapped at him when he grabbed her tush with his large, sexy hand.

"Am I mistaken, Agent Lisbon," he whispered in feigned outrage, "or don't you wear any panties under those snug jeans of yours?"

"Stop this, Jane," she growled, "don't make me use my gun on you."

Jim approached them at the door.

"Mr. Jane, Agent Lisbon," he said, nodding his head politely, "Everything alright? I was informed that the lift might not be working properly."

Jane's face was absolutely cool and unaffected.

"It worked fine just now," he shrugged, "But we wouldn't have known- we were discussing a case until moments ago. Have a good night, Jim."

He put his hand on the small of Lisbon's back and gently pushed her outside.

"Damn, aren't you a good liar, you sexy bastard," She muttered, "can you believe I'm already wet for you again?"

"Stop this, Lisbon," he snarled, but his smile was soft and mischievous, "don't make me fuck you in the car."

**The End**

_Okay- tomorrow another one- that is, if you liked this one? How about telling me, pretty please?_


End file.
